Mimpi
by StoryFromClocktower
Summary: Pernahkan bertanya, kenapa sang bunga tidur enggan menilik mentari? Enggan muncul saat mentari melalang buana menyibak selimut kelam bertabur bintang dan lebih memilih sang bulan perak yang hangat dan lembut. Kenapa?—YUNJAE/BL/SAD STORY/(maybe) ANGST for Yunho/Oneshoot/


Mimpi datang kala malam menanjak. Menampakkan batang hidung di sela-sela gumaman tidur dan lenguhan nyaman bulu angsa. Saat mata terpejam menghitam, mimpi akan mengusapkan butiran debu bintangnya, memberikan pengelihatan lain dalam gelap bagai pelita bisu. Bersama sang mimpi, dunia ialah goresan tak nyata. Dalam dekapannya air adalah madu. Meneguk manisnya melewati cincin-cincin kerongkongan, bagaikan absinthium yang mengental.

Siapa ingin menghindari manisnya mimpi itu?

Tak ada kerugian di dalam dunia tidur itu.

Benarkah demikian? Tiada kerugian?

Pernahkan bertanya, kenapa sang bunga tidur enggan menilik mentari?

Enggan muncul saat mentari melalang buana menyibak selimut kelam bertabur bintang dan lebih memilih sang bulan perak yang hangat dan lembut.

Kenapa?

Karena mimpi ialah enigma delusi dalam kegelapan kelam. Ungkapan dari batas khayal yang membuncah, ungkapan keinginan tak terpuaskan dalam kalutnya, ungkapan kerinduan yang memasung—itulah mimpi.

Ianya bersembunyi saat dirimu berada dalam _euphoria_, bersikap manis dengan membiarkanmu terlarut tanpa mengusik. Di saat lain dirimu berkidungkan elegi dalam gelap, ianya muncul, seolah pelita yang menuntunmu keluar palung, memberi segala yang kau ingin dan kau butuh. Sempurna. Takkan pernah mengecewakan.

Namun begitu semu.

Kan terkesiap pergi saat sang mentari menunjukkan betapa besar wibawanya.

Bahwa bagaimanapun, mimpi adalah delusi, tak layak hidup bersama mentari.

Ianya hanya layak datang saat lelap bawah sadar. Hanya berguna sebagai penghias tidur, penahan sakit dari kenyataan untuk sementara.

Tidak untuk dinikmati saat nyata.

* * *

**—StoryFromClocktower present—**

**An alternate universe YunJae fanfiction**

**Based on Wang Lee Hom's MV—Everything**

**.**

**.**

**_"Mimpi"_**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae belong to each other/Everything MV belongs to Wang Lee Hom/This fanfiction belongs to me**

**Warn: Angst, BL/YAOI, AU, OOC, bad diction, oneshoot, too short, no edit, typos, and many more.**

* * *

Dalam teduhnya danau di senja hari, sang bintang terbesar telah sepenuhnya bersembunyi—menyisakan warna merah menyebar bak amarilis raksasa. Perahu putih itu terayun-ayun seiring pergerakan angin yang mengelanakan air danau, seolah menidurkan bak ayunan bayi yang lembut, menimang kedua sosok yang saling mendekap menanti selimut langit malam. Berbiau kehangatan dalam gelombang gemulai yang konstan.

Hening mencengkram.

Namun keheningan itulah aria dalam batin, kidung bisu bertapuk. Bisik alam sudah cukup meninabobokan. Gemerisik gesek daun dan ranting seolah lebih indah dari gesek biola merah yang melegenda, pekik ketakutan burung yang buta senja menjadi sahut-sahutan tersendiri, bahkan pual gelombang spiral yang dibuat oleh makhluk hidup di sekitar danau itu begitu nyata terdengar.

Dalam kidung alam dan ayun perahu itu, dekapan mengerat tubuh. Menyatu dan menempel bak potongan _puzzle_ yang memang tercipta untuk disatukan. Begitu selaras dalam sekali pandang, bak Adam dan Eva dalam naungan Eden.

Sang _namja_ pemilik tatapan tajam musang tengah mendekap malaikat tidurnya di dadanya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping milik separuh jiwanya yang saat ini bersandar dengan punggung menempel pada dadanya. Mata musangnya tersembunyi di balik naungan kelopaknya, namun tarikan kedua sudut bibir hatinya yang sempurna mengapresiasikan badai kupu-kupu yang mengelitik di ulu hatinya.

Wajah malaikatnya benar-benar indah. Siapa lagi yang memiliki wajah sesempurna ini kecuali malaikat? Hanya malaikat yang memiliki ketampanan dan kecantikan sekaligus, tidak seperti makhluk fana bernama manusia yang memiliki salah satunya saja berbataskan jurang _gender_. Ia percaya, separuh dirinya ini, adalah titisan malaikat.

Lihatlah wajah itu, bak salju yang putih di tengah bias kuning mentari. Mata itu—meski masih terpejam—tengah menyembunyikan samudera di dalamnya. Hidung bangir itu seolah dipahat oleh sang seniman sendiri dengan tangannya. Dua belah bibir penuh itu sewarna dengan sakura di negeri sebelah saat musim semi, merekah manis. Terkadang dirinya seolah masih tak memercayai bahwa sosok malaikatnya adalah seorang _namja_—sama seperti dirinya.

Betapa senyum itu seolah takkan pudar dari wajah sang _namja_ musang. Betapa ia ingin menjeritkan nama sang malaikat kepada dunia.

"BooJae," ia membisikkan nama malaikat itu pada dunianya. Ya, malaikat itu sendirilah dunianya.

Mata_ does_ segelap mutiara hitam itulah yang nampak sebagai jawab, bagaikan terambil dalam dongeng samudera Atlantis—samudera yang hilang. Seolah memang berasal dari sana, kedalaman palungnya bagaikan jalan menuju firdaus mimpi. Memandangnya seperti menenggelamkan diri dalam lautan bintang.

"_Ne_, Yunho-_ya_?" ah, bahkan getar udara dari dalam kerongkongannya mampu menghasilkan harmonisasi.

"_Ani_, tidurlah lagi kalau kau lelah, ini masih pukul tujuh, pesta kembang apinya akan mulai setengah jam lagi," dikecupnya dengan sayang dahi malaikatnya itu.

Gelengan adalah jawaban.

"_Wae_? _Mian_ kalau aku membangunkanmu," sesal meluncur dari bibir hati itu.

"_Ani_, _gwenchana_, aku memang sudah bangun," berkilah, tak ingin meneteskan lumpur. Menghibur dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke atas sepenuhnya.

"_Poppo_?" sebuah pinta bertopengkan tawaran, dengan seringai jahil mendukungnya.

Senyum di bibir sakura itu terkembang penuh.

Jarak terhapuskan. Begitu pula dengan dunia. Lenyap tak berbekas dalam sebuah pertemuan lamat arti afeksi. Menempel dengan sempurna, menyesap lembut. Bersamaan dengan langit yang menggelap sepenuhnya, gerigi roda memutar kawat emas, dan kawat emas menarik tiga jarum perak berpindah ke nilai yang lebih tinggi—meletakkan waktu pada masa diantara tenggelam daan terbitnya sang bola api raksasa.

Malam telah bersauh.

Saatnya untuk memulai dunia yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**—_Mimpi—_**

**_Berbunga seiring tanjakan malam yang membentang masif_**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Kim Hyunjoong, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan hidupmu? Dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, kaya atau miskin?"_

_"Ya, saya bersedia."_

_"Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Hyunjoong sebagai pasangan hidupmu? Dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, kaya atau miskin?"_

_"Ya, saya bersedia."_

_"Kalau begitu, saya sahkan kalian sebagai pasangan hidup. Apa yang telah dipersatukan Tuhan tidak sepantasnya dipisahkan manusia. Anda boleh mencium pasangan anda."_

_Riuh merambat seiring jarak yang tak lagi terlihat. Tampar puluhan pasang tangan menyangatkan semerta suka cita di satu hari bertabur konfeti. Satu upacara fenomenal dari sepasang puadai. Jangan bertanya, cukup lihatlah. Dari pelupuk mata saja, sudah tak terpungkiri. Meski tampak ganjil, tak terelakkan bahwa keduanya bak sepasang merpati bersandingserasi—meski keduanya adalah _namja_._

_Senyuman menyapu seluruh isi rumah Tuhan_—_dengan terkecuali._

_Tersembunyi diantara gegap gempita, _euphoria_ keadaan mereras satu batin._

_Buku-buku jemarinya memutih, berlawanan dengan telapak tangannya yang memerah mengkilat, meneteskan cairan kehidupannya pada putihnya keramik_—_menodainya._

_Tajam iris musangnya terpupus, tergerus ombak cadas._

_Berpuah sekalipun percuma._

_Kuasa hanya sebatas berkeluh dalam hati._

_Takkan ada yang berpihak padanya. Semua adalah hasil dari keterlambatannya, harus dituainya berupa biji pahit. Ia begitu terlena keadaan, merasa memiliki malaikatnya tanpa harus mengikat dalam dua mata rantai di jari manis. Ia begitu pengecut, tak sanggup merantai malaikatnya demi baktinya pada yang membesarkannya._

_Sekarang malaikatnya terbang pergi bersama angin, hanya menyisakan palung berbayang kekecewaan._

_Mengandai-andaipun terasa menyakitkan._

_Keinginannya tak sanggup tertanam nyata._

**.**

**.**

**—_Mimpi—_**

**_Tunas kelam dari keinginan_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Ngh!" Tubuhnya mengejang sesaat. Kedua irisnya tersentak oleh legap di dadanya sendiri yang memukul bak gemuruh. Bahunya yang berisi bergerak naik turun secepat degap jantung yang memburu.

"Yun? Kau kenapa?"

Yunho membalas tatap cemas Jaejoong dengan gurat ketidakmengertian. Bayangan apa barusan? Kenapa ia melihat sebuah pernikahan... Jaejoong dan... Hyunjoong? Siapa Hyunjoong? Apa ia bermimpi? Tapi ia tidak merasa dirinya sedang tidur.

"_Mian_, a-aku melamun," tanggapnya cepat, tak ingin menuangkan minyak dalam bara kecemasan.

Alis hitam bak semut beriring milik Jaejoong bertaut. Bimbang, tidak yakin maupun percaya dengan apa yang terucap.

Ledakan tiba-tiba meluncur ke langit malam, mengalihkan dunia mereka.

Bentuk bintang berekor melesat naik dan mengaburkan bintang yang sesungguhnya. Suara berdesis dan dentum mesiu memekakkan pendengaran saat Seoul Fireworks Festival meledakkan langit malam Seoul. Langit penuh dengan sebaran cahaya yang berpendar dalam berbagai warna putar layaknya bianglala. Melesat, suara melengking, meledak, berputar, hilang—begitu seterusnya dalam siklus, seolah _infinity_, seolah tanpa hari esok.

"Sudah dimulai!" nada kegembiraan tak lagi dapat tersembunyi dari pemilik mutiara hitam samudera itu.

"Ayo ke tengah, Yun! _Jebbal_!" pintanya pada Yunho yang maraih kayuh perahu putih mungil mereka untuk menggapai bagian pusat danau. "Wohooooooo!" Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi dan melolong bak serigala, berusaha menandingi suara debum ledakan strontium berwarna itu. Masa bodoh dengan perahu yang bergoyang akibat dirinya yang nyaris melonjak.

Tawa renyah dari bibir hati itu mengiyakan, membawa permintaan itu untuk dikabulkan. Lenyap sudah segala ketidaktentraman hati. Menghilang seolah memang tak pernah muncul. Melupakannya secepat melupakan bunga yang terinjak di jalan. Tidak ada gunanya mengingatnya, mimpi buruk hanya layak dilempar ke sudut gudang.

Kepuasan tersendiri menyusup saat dimana bunga api itu dinikmati masyarakat kota metropolitan itu dari Yeouido Hangang Park, dirinya dan malaikatnya mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik.

Di tengah danau.

Tenang.

Remang.

Hanya berdua.

Ah, jangan lupakan sebotol _wine_ dengan aromatic jintan yang kuat. Cukup menjaga kehangatan selain dengan dekapan.

Yunho tersenyum, mata musangnya tak terlepas dari sosok kekasihnya yang tampak begitu bersinar bahkan di tengah remang-remang. Untuk apa ia memandangi kembang api itu? Ianya hanya cahanya yang muncul sesaat di langit, hanya tampak jika kegelapan menyergap. Untuk apa memberikan perhatian pada benda bodoh yang menyala? Jika pada dasarnya ia memiliki yang lebih bersinar—yang bahkan tak akan padam.

**.**

**.**

**—_Mimpi—_**

**_Mekar sewarna pelita biru dalam gelap_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sunyi mendekap kembali.

Bunga api tak lagi mekar di langit malam. Semua kembali seolah tak terjadi apapun, bulan tetaplah perak meski telah naik, bintang tetaplah tak dapat dihitung, dan langit tetaplah gelap. Itulah dunia, suatu perputaran yang bermula dan berakhir sama.

Apalah artinya semua sekulerisme itu. Kefanaan. Memikirkannya jelas tak berfaedah, bagai menjaring angin.

Yang terpenting adalah, jangan memberi ujung pada mereka. Meski terus berputar seperti ini, biarlah. Jangan memutuskannya. Jangan menyanggah rotasi dunia. Nikmati saja segala gelap remang yang hanya diterangi pijar redup putih dari tongkat besi yang terpajang rapuh di pinggiran danau. Biarlah waktu membisu sesaat, membiarkan mereka seperti ini seolah matahari mendapat putih mata hingga begitu takut untuk menyapa dunia.

Waktu inilah yang berharga, haraplah waktu ini abadi hingga kedepannya.

Hanya sebuah pelukan seperti tadi, juga tak berubah. Yunho tetap duduk tegak, menjaga kokoh diri bak pilar _magic castle_, menjadi sandara yang terkasih. Menjaganya kehangatan tetap mendekap dengan kedua lengan kokohnya hingga—

—"Yun?" merasakan keganjilan saat tanpa angin atau apapun, lengan kokoh itu tak lagi mendekapnya.

"Lihat aku, Jae."

Sebuah gerakan cepat, memutar pinggang ramping itu agar bertatap dengannya.

Dua pasang mata yang bertemu. Tatapan tajam itu tertelan oleh sang samudera hitam, seolah memang seharusnya begitu, memang selarap, memang dicipta untuk menjadi balas tatapan mata pisau—menenggelamkannya, menumpulkannya, menjadikannya satu.

Yunho membawa telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Jaejoong yang menatap tangan indah kekasihnya dengan gurat tanya.

"Tutup matamu," sebuah permintaan mutlak.

Kilat penasaran dalam _does_ bening itu perlahan tertutup naungan kelopak dan bulu matanya yang merinai.

Yunho meraba saku belakang celana berbahan kelam yang dikenakannya, mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk kubus asimetris yang cukup mengganjal sejak tadi. Kotak merah yang tak seberapa. Apa yang ada di dalam kungkungan beludru itulah yang berusaha mengungkap kata 'seberapa'. Tidak akan bisa benar-benar mengungkapkan, tapi cukup menyodorkan denotasi afeksi.

"Aku tidak pintar membuat kata-kata, tapi—"

Frase itu menarik kedua belah _doe eyes_ itu untuk terbuka.

"—maukah membiarkanku menjagamu selamanya?"

Mutiara hitam itu membesar signifikan. Tak berkedip setelah terbuka, memandangi pahatan rantai melingkar emas putih yang belum tersentuh.

Bibir sewarna sakura itu terbuka, tapi tak satupun bentuk kata terdengar. Berkali-kali terbuka tanpa arti, seolah membisu bersama malam. Yang ada hanya deru nafas sengal, menghalangi terbentuknya klausa. Ribuan kupu-kupu terlepas dari sangkar di dadanya, membuncah ruah, menari-nari menggumuli batinnya.

Sepasang mutiara hitam itu makin berkilat saat terlapisi air.

"Ssssh, _uljima_," bujuknya lembut, menghentikan rebas riam yang nyaris terbentuk dari ujung mutiara hitam itu dengan bibirnya. Membungkam lirih isak yang tak lagi terbendung, hasil ledakan _euphoria_.Yunho tersenyum, mendekapkan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat, menangkup kedua pipi yang kini memerah itu. Ia tahu, ia sudah tahu jawabannya, anggukan berkali-kali dari malaikatnya sudah cukup jelas mengatakan sebuah nomina—kata tanpa 'tidak'.

"_Gomawo_, Boo."

Sebuah afirmasi persetujuan tanpa perlu klausa menjadi kalimat.

Mengikatkan benang merah.

Mendentingkan lonceng.

"_Ya_!" pekik Yunho sambil tertawa saat Jaejoong menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan sambalewa.

Perahu terayun—

—dan air terhempas ke atas dan perahu mungil itu terbalik

**.**

**.**

**—_Mimpi—_**

**_Garis putusnya nyata dan dunia lain_**

**_._**

**_._**

Yunho terbatuk, air berlomba menyeruak keluar dari hidungnya. Rasa pahit menggelegak di mulutnya, air yang bersuhu rendah dan campuran di dalamnya menusuk kerongkongan. Perih dan sesak membakar pangkal hidung dan dadanya dalam tiap satu kais udara yang diisapnya setelah kepalanya berhasil menggapai permukaan. Air menyusup dalam pori-pori kain yang membalut tubuhnya, memberatkan dan menghambatnya untuk tetap menggapai permukaan. Belitan ganggang lumut mengunci pergelangan kakinya. Nafasnya tersengal, terputus-putus dan tersendat. Sisa air di ujung hidungnya dan titik-titik air yang terus turun dari puncak kepalanya hingga wajahnya memberikan kesulitan tersendiri saat menggapai nafas.

Jaejoong.

Satu nama yang melintasi benaknya dalam sekelebatan, namun berhasil menguasai.

Menyadari kondisi, matanya menatap nyalang ke seluruh sisi yang dapat dijangkaunya. Lehernya bergerak kanan-kiri bergantian dengan cepat, menimbulkan gemericik air yang berlompatan. Tangan dan kakinya mengayuh, memberi dorongan pada tubuhnya yang tegap untuk menyusuri permukaan air.

"Jae?" panggilnya. Berusaha setenang mungkin menjaga kepalanya diatas air agar dapat melihat pergerakan riak yang muncul kalau-kalau menjadi pertanda.

Tak bentanda. Air tenang bak kolam surga.

"Jaejoong!"

Mulutnya menarik sebongkah udara malam yang dingin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam keruh air danau yang diselimuti ganggang.

Hitam.

Gelap.

"JAEJOONG!" sebuah panggilan diteriakkannya segera setelah kepalanya kembali mencapai udara.

Panik melanda batinnya.

"JAE!"

Ketakutan menerkam pikirannya.

Meraih badan perahu yang terbalik, Yunho menarik dirinya agar terbebas dari kungkungan air. Terus berusaha menjaga agar perahu yang terbalik itu berada dalam titik seimbangnya agar dirinya bisa sedikit lebih tinggi dari permukaan air demi mengais petunjuk.

Tetes air yang berjatuhan dari ujung rambutnya mengaburkan akomodasi matanya, namun cukup untuk menyadari—

—Bahwa Jaejoong-nya tidak ada.

"JAE! JAEJOONG-_AH_!" suaranya menyusupi setiap celah gemerisik dedaunan, mengabarkan pada alam untuk mencari yang tercinta.

Hanya desis daun menjawab, menertawakan dirinya.

"JAE!"

"JAEJOONG-_AH_!"

"JAEJOONG_IE_!"

Hanya satu nama, satu kata, tak berganti dan tak berhenti. Sahut menyahut antara gema gaung. Namun tak ada yang lain.

Lenyap..

Hilang.

Musnah.

Eksistensinya tak lagi tampak di mata. Seolah sosoknya hanyalah bayang semu. Lebur bersama air. Tenggelam di dalam gelap pekatnyanya, menyatu bersama buih yang naik menjadi embun di esok pagi. Tidak tampak dalam kasat mata telanjang.

Tidak ada bak ilusi.

Tidak ada.

"JAEJOONG-_AH_!"

Seberapapun kerasnya jeritan itu, seberapapun jauh gaungnya dan seberapa kalipun terdengungkan udara—sunyi adalah nyata.

"Jaee-_aaahhh_...," hanya tersisa rintihan lamat akan permohonan.

"Jae...joong...," pekikan yang tercekat emosi, agar sosok malaikatnya muncul kembali dan berkata ini hanyalah lelucon dan betapa konyolnya wajahnya. Tenggorokannya seolah ditusuk api, perih. Tak sanggup lagi berteriak, menjerit histeris bak bocah lima tahun tak lagi berdaya guna. Yang tersisa hanyalah embus nafas patah-patah dan ayunan air pada tubuhnya yang terkatung-katung bak bulu diatas air.

Hening memenuhi, bahkan kecipak pual air enggan bersuara, tangis dalam diam. Frustasi tak terjawab.

Seolah membenarkan nelangsa mimpi buruknya.

Bergaung-gaung menyanyikan aria kekalutan.

Menyatakan ketidakberadaan.

Jaejoong-nya tidak ada.

Frase itu bak repetisi di telinganya.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada dimanapun!

.

.

.

Dan memang_ tidak pernah_ berada di sana.

.

.

.

**—_Mimpi_—**

**_END_**

* * *

**Gaje kah? Emang, yang buat aja orangnya gaje #benturin kepala ke laptop**

******Mian kalo agak kacau (emang kacau deh ==") *sungkem*  
**

**Peace. Jangan gebuki saya, ne? Saya ini YJS dan ga bakal merubah halauan ._.v**

**Endingnya saya serahkan pada masing-masing readers okey? Mian kalo angst-nya ga kerasa, saya lagi emosi berat ampe rasanya cukup buat ngeledakin krakatau sekali lagi... #yaterus**

******Sebenernya ga tega bikin yunppa tersiksa dengan cara begitu T^T  
**

**Kenapa saya bikin dari MV-nya Lee Hom? Karena cewek yang di MV-nya itu juga**** punya tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri. Persis Jaemma! MV itu yang ngasih tahu temen saya yang chinese, saya iseng liat, eh malah jatuh cinta xD Lee Hom ternyata ganteng, sayang udah tua #digampar**

**Jangan marah ne kalo saya malah bikin project baru sebelum yang lain kelar *sujud* solanya kalo ga keburu diketik keburu idenya ilang, kalo ga keburu dipublish, ntar ketauan saya nulis cerita kayak gini. Maklum lah, saya takut aja... Ortu mana yang bisa nerima anaknya fujoshi? Temen saya aja yang ketauan ama oRtunya kena damprat habis-habisan. Dibilang ga moral lah, jelek lah, menyimpang lah, apalah... #malah curhat**

**Apa masih ada typo?**

**Berhubung ini kedua kali saya pake gaya bahasa kayak gini (yang pertama itu fic saya yang judulnya Story From the Clocktower) jadi mungkin masih banyak kesalahan tata bahasa, maka dari itu silahkan memberi kritik dan saran pada author amatir ini~3  
**

**#poppo atu2**


End file.
